I Will Return, I Promise
by Ion Halo
Summary: On Inigo's birthday, he travels back to Ylisse from Ferox upon his friend Morgan's visit. There, a surprise waits for him. He would also have to tell his parents that he, Owain and Severa are leaving soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my dear readers! Today is Olivia's birthday, so happy birthday, Olivia! I got this idea of what Inigo did after Anankos sought for him to fight the evil dragon, and before he actually travels to Nohr. I didn't really play Hidden Truths, so it might be a bit different from the storyline. I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

In the rare times when the sunlight was actually warm in Ferox, it seeped through the windows of the arrayed houses in the country. Inigo, his slumbering eyes lit by the ray, opened with the speed of a budding flower. Yes, very slowly.

Still reeling from his latest nightmare, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Another dream of Grima being resurrected, his parents dead before him, despair and pandemonium everywhere. Risen and humans battling day and night. Oh, and all the bloodcurdling screams... now Anankos technically wants him to do the same thing again. But if it means saving another world, he'd gladly do it. But why now of all times, especially when he found a nice house in Ferox and the khans took good care of him and gave him a good job?

 _'How many days have passed_ _since we all defeated Grima?'_ was his first thought. _'Sometimes I wish that I were Morgan so_ _I could forget about all this,'_

Three years have passed since the Sheperds sent Grima back to sleep. Robin had initially wanted to sacrifice himself in order to rid the world of an evil dragon who might reawaken and cause chaos in the future, but Chrom's sword hit home first.

* * *

 _"What were you thinking, Chrom? Why won't you let me kill him when we could? We might never have this chance anymore!" argued Robin, after the battle._

 _"You might die, Robin! We've had so many sacrifices, and you'd rather die there? Don't make me laugh!"_

 _"So you'd rather have the future at risk than-"_

 _"We're basically brothers now, aren't we? Brothers watch each other's back! If you die, we may lose you forever! And I don't want to be the Exalt without the Sheperd's most prized tactician! I need your counsel, Robin! I'm sure our descendants can fight it with a better strategy where no one but the dragon has to die, because they will grow stronger once every nation is united,"_

 _They'd argued more, until it ended with them patting each other's back while Robin chastised Chrom for standing between a fully charged Thoron and the target._

* * *

A knock at the front door. Inigo wondered who it might be.

"Hullo? Anybody home?" A familiar voice greeted.

 _'Speak_ _of the devil,'_ he thought as he opened the door. Morgan stood outside, a tome in her hand, smiling brightly.

"Long time no see, Inigo! Man, you've grown into a handsome guy!"

"Good morning, Morgan. Up so early in the morning? How long has it been since I have last seen your charming features? I am dazzled by your mien,"

"Laying it on a bit thick, huh? That's the Inigo I know. Brrr... how did you even manage to live here? It's so cold," Morgan shivered.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Do come in," Inigo stood aside, allowing her entrance. _'Well, Morgan, my parents are Feroxi after all,'_ he thought. Speaking of his parents, he did write letters to them regularly.

"While I'm preparing tea, tell me about life in Ylisse," Inigo prompted.

"Chrom's doing a pretty good job as the Exalt and I've been helping Dad in sorting out the army strategically. Even though peace reigns, we must remain vigilant, right?"

"That reminds me. Why are you here?" Inigo handed her a cup of tea.

"Thanks for the tea, Inigo. I'm here to celebrate someone's birthday, and to send my regards,"

"Whose birthday might it be?" Inigo wondered aloud.

"You must be very clueless. I'm looking for a certain guy who always dances and flirts with anything that looks and sounds like a woman," Morgan hinted.

"... Would that be me? Wait, you have seen me dance before?" Inigo blushed. "Come to think of it, how could I have forgotten my own birthday?"

"Come on, everyone knows that your dance skills are as great as your mother's. Give yourself some credit, birthday boy. Happy birthday, Inigo!"

"Thank you, Morgan, for you to come all the way here to celebrate my birthday. Are you going to stay here all day with me?" Inigo winked.

"Of course not!" Morgan exclaimed, leaving Inigo to sigh in disappointment. "I'm here to bring you back to Ylisse!"

"Oh? What could've happened that might need my immediate attention?"

"Haven't you been writing to your parents? But anyways, you'll see when you get there," replied Morgan mysteriously.

"Hey, I did write letters to them! But it might take days just to get there, and I'm not even ready yet..." Inigo murmured.

"Hey! How did you think I came here unscathed? Besides, I am a tactician, am I not? A tactician needs to plan the safest route," Morgan protested. She'd rose early in the morning just to travel all the way here.

"That makes sense, I suppose. I'll go get my stuff," Inigo cleaned the cups and went along to collect the luggage he'd packed for the journey to Nohr.

He was sure that most of them wouldn't even be used (to protect his identity), since Mr. Anankos probably has clothes ready for him. But he'll bring it just in case. His sword, of course, had to be equipped no matter what.

"Wow, do you even need that much? I thought you were going to stay there for a few days at max," commented Morgan when she saw Inigo's luggage.

"So, how did you come here unharmed, and in such a short time?" Inigo changed the subject.

"Laurent and I created a tome together that makes travelling easier. You just say the words and it'll take you there, provided that you have been there before. Pretty cool, huh?" Morgan explained enthusiastically.

"I suppose so. I hope that we'll see more of your inventions. We can go now," replied Inigo.

They went outside and Inigo made sure the door was locked tight. _'Goodbye, old home.'_ The khans visit him from time to time, so he slipped a note in the crack of the door, wishing them good luck in their reign and saying that he will be moving somewhere and will probably not return for a couple of years.

Morgan opened a page on her tome, held Inigo's hand and muttered the incantations. A grey mist enveloped them both, and Inigo obliged to close his eyes. He initially felt fear, but Morgan's hand was a source of reassurance. He felt the elements battering him, but soon, he felt extremely relaxed. In a sense, he was soaring in the sky.

* * *

"... igo... ke... up... die... me..." A faint voice roused him. He opened his bleary eyes. A girl with short hair faced him, her hands on his shoulder, about to shake him.

A worried look was etched on her face. Man, did anyone tell her that she's really beautiful? Then again, any girl is beautiful, in his eyes.

"Can you tell me when I've fallen asleep, pretty one?" he asked, winking at her.

"Inigo, stop messing around, alright? We're here to see your family, remember?" the pretty girl protested.

"Who is Inigo, if I may ask? Do you happen to be a family friend of mine?"

The girl sighed. _'So_ _he's also_ _suffering the symptoms,_ _huh_? _That's interesting_ ,' " _You're_ Inigo," she said. Man, her voice is as pretty as her face.

"Wait a second, what is my name, and why are you bringing me to my family? Don't you mean your family? WHERE AM I? WHO ARE YOU?" Inigo grew increasingly paranoid. _'This is going to_ _take a_ _while,_ ' thought Morgan as she began to explain everything.

* * *

"I can't believe what I just did." Inigo's memories were returned, but what he did on the period of amnesia caused him to grow scarlet.

"It's alright, I'm an amnesiac when I came here, right? When Laurent and I first tested this tome, we walked in circles for quite some time until we realized that we're just in the woods near Ylisstol. The good thing is that it didn't happen when we teleported back to the lab, which means that amnesia is just a symptom for first-timers," said Morgan, "I really hope that I'll never forget about just now, though," she snickered.

"Oh, I was going to ask of you to forget about it," Inigo sighed for the second time of the day.

The pair walked into the palace. Soldiers were training at the front, with Kjelle and Sully at their command, barking orders. Kjelle noticed a recruit's error and immediately corrected it while reprimanding him, earning a nod and a smile from her mother. Deciding not to interrupt the squad, they walked on and saw Sumia and Cynthia grooming their pegasi.

"Hey, how are you girls doing?" Inigo asked.

Cynthia barely masked her surprise and stood up to hug him. "Oh, Inigo, it's sometimes kinda boring without you pestering us to have tea together! Long time no see!"

Inigo was taken aback. "You... didn't mind then?"

"Sure, it was annoying. But we got used to it," Cynthia let go of him.

"Happy birthday, Inigo. I'm sure your mother would be pleased to see you," Sumia said.

"Wait... today's his birthday? Why didn't you tell me? I would've prepared some awesome confetti to celebrate!" complained Cynthia.

"I thought you knew, Cynthia. By the way, Olivia's in the medical bay, if you didn't know yet," Sumia replied.

"Thank you, Sumia. Where is Cordelia? Won't she be tending the pegasi with you? Boy, I hope my mother wouldn't be too sick to talk to me,"

"She's taking care of your mother, of course. You'd better be on your way,"

Inigo muttered his thanks and commented about how Cynthia is still the old bouncy Cynthia before he and Morgan made their way to the medical bay.

"How clueless could he get?" Sumia chuckled before she reverted her attention to the horses while Cynthia agreed.

* * *

Inigo looked around in the palace. Nothing much has changed, except for the colour of the fabric that adorned the walls. Everywhere was spick and span, as expected. Surprisingly, most of the Sheperds were still around. He thought they would be everywhere in the world, travelling, learning other cultures or just enjoying the food. As they passed by, Stahl was in the mess hall with Frederick and Say'ri, the swordmaster teaching the former some recipes from Chon'sin.

Yarne and Nah were increasingly close to each other by then, since they were the only shapeshifters' children. They were too strong to train with their human friends, and so they settled to training with each other. Yarne always made sure Brady was nearby, though, and he would still scream in pain even when Nah's attack barely made contact him. He did improve, at least.

Laurent was locked away in his lab, sometimes accompanied by his mother. Morgan would always bring meals to the lab as he tended to be carried away and allow himself to starve for days. "If I weren't there, he'd be starved to death without realizing it," joked Morgan. After their meal, Morgan would sometimes help out with his experiments if her father was away, discussing something with Chrom.

Gerome would take Noire flying with Minerva on sunny days. They would land somewhere in the woods where Minerva liked, and Noire would train while Gerome made sure she didn't overwork herself. He'd sometimes ask Noire to teach him about archery, too. This provided a chance for Noire to avoid her mother, who would probably perform morbid experiments on the poor girl.

Lucina was always busy preparing herself so she would be ready to inherit the throne of the Exalt. Chrom and Robin were always there to offer guidance, and she would strive to protect the peace that reigned the land.

Seeing everyone in such a hardworking attitude almost made Inigo feel bad for himself. He did train his swordplay every morning, and have a duel with any man the khans brought, as the tradition of Ferox goes. Basilio and Flavia were proud of the son of Lon'qu and Olivia, who can strike as fast as his father and dance as gracefully as his mother. But then he'd spend the rest of the day chasing after girls. It's not like he'll stop chasing them, though.

Footsteps were approaching. Inigo snapped from his reverie to take a look at the approaching person. Blue eyes with matching blue hair with a golden hairband rested on her head, while her waist was flanked with a Parallel Falchion sheathed in a scabbard of expert craftsmanship. She walked like a warrior and not like a princess, though she retained an aura of regalia.

"Long time no see, Inigo, and many happy returns," Lucina smiled. "Hello, Morgan," she added.

"Lucina! Has anybody told you how charming your smile has become?," replied Inigo.

"Still the hopeless flirt, I see," Lucina commented, "How goes it?"

"I am fit as a fiddle, milady. Even if I'm sick, just your face will cure and rejuvenate me," Inigo winked.

"Let's not waste more time in such banter. Come, I shall walk with you to your mother,"

* * *

The trio approached the doors to the rooms in the medical wing. Lon'qu was standing outside like a sentinel.

"Hello, Son. How are things in Ferox?" he greeted.

"How's life, Dad? The khans are doing well, rest assured. I had three meals every day, and I trained hard," Inigo was careful to leave out the girl-chasing part.

"You stopped womanizing, I see," Lon'qu has the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Well, um, yeah, I guess," Inigo's cheeks flared up. "Why don't you go in, Dad? Doesn't Mom need you?"

It was his father's turn to become a tomato. "Err.."

"I bet there's a lot of lovely ladies in there," Inigo teased.

"No! That's not it!"

"Then let us go in!" Inigo pushed the doors open.

As Sumia had said, Cordelia was sitting by Olivia's bed, chatting softly with her. Olivia was perspirating, even though the room was cool. She looked pale and feeble, but she was fine otherwise. Lissa and Libra were tending to something on the princess's arms. Gaius asked if he could give it candy. Lissa refused firmly.

Gaius smiled his foxy grin and said, "Well, that means more candy for me," as he slunk away. Other than having a sweet tooth, he generally avoided situations like a family reunion because they make him cry like a baby. He nodded at the four visitors as he passed by.

Inigo sprinted over to Olivia. Cordelia left her spot to make room for him. As he reached his mother, he propped her up. "What happened, Mom? Are you feeling any better now?" he asked urgently.

"Welcome home, Inigo. I am fine, nothing to be alarmed about," Olivia smiled weakly.

"What happened? What sickness did you catch?"

"Today is your birthday, isn't it?" Olivia said.

"What does it have to do with my-" Inigo paused. Then it hit him. He looked at Morgan and Lucina. "You mean all this time..."

"Well, I thought you knew," Morgan said, exchanging amused glances with Lucina.

Tears brimmed Inigo's eyes. "That means... I do exist in this world,"

Olivia wrapped her arms around him. "Of course you do, Inigo. Why won't you?"

Lissa went to Inigo. "Do you want to see him?" she offered the bundle in her arms.

Inigo held the bundle with the utmost care. He saw little Inigo, fast asleep. "I never knew I looked so... cute, if I may say so myself," he whispered.

"Hey, little guy. I'm you from the future. It's complicated, but I came back to this world to save your parents from what happened to mine. So, promise me, you'll always protect Mom and Dad. Don't be like me, spending all my time chasing girls. But spend more time with your sword, alright? When I come back from my journey, I'll make sure to teach you all I know about seducing all the girls out there," Inigo said to his little self before handing him back to Lissa.

"Are you going anywhere, Inigo?" Olivia asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Owain and Severa are also travelling with me," Inigo answered, "Sorry, but I won't be able to stay here much longer,"

Lissa and Cordelia gasped. They both said something almost identical, which is "Why didn't Severa/Owain tell me about this earlier?" They looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Am I such a bad parent that even she wanted to leave me that bad?" Cordelia asked herself, crestfallen.

"No, Cordelia, she didn't want to leave if she has the choice. But the situation is dire," Inigo attempted to explain.

Libra held Lissa's shoulder. "If it is Naga's will, then so be it. The least we can do is pray for her to keep our son safe," he comforted. The younger Inigo began to bawl. Lissa passed him to Olivia.

"Where are you going, Son?" asked Lon'qu from the furthest corner of the room. Even Lucina and Morgan showed signs of distress.

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose anything more than that," Inigo looked away.

Just then, Severa and Owain came into the room.

"Ahoy there, old comrade! I heard that you just..." Owain had said, but the atmosphere stopped him. "Mother? What had caused you such distress?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you're going to leave?" whispered Lissa.

Owain blanched. "Well, the cat's out of the bag," Inigo announced sadly.

"I-it's not like we have a choice or anything! We're going to save that world, no matter what it takes!" Owain declared.

"What? There's another place that needs rescuing?" Lissa's eyes widened.

"That's right, Mother. So we decided to go there, do our thing and come back as soon as possible,"

"But what if one of you... died?" Cordelia asked, unsure.

"Then we'd already did what we can there, so we'll leave it to the others to get it done," answered Owain casually.

"How can you be so casual about this, Owain?" Severa spluttered.

"In war comes sacrifices, so we should try to do our best for the greater good," was Owain's answer.

"You should've told me earlier, Severa," Cordelia stood up and walked towards Severa.

Severa did not want to meet her mother's gaze lest she let her feelings be shown. She flipped her green hair. "It's not like it's a big deal or something,"

"Well, I have come to love you as my own child, Severa. Now you leave me all of a sudden-"

"Then take care of the other me and forget about me!"

"It's not that easy, Severa. Seeing you all grown up into such a strong woman and all, it's really hard to see you go. But if it's really your choice, then you should do the right thing," Cordelia said with determination.

Severa began to hiccup. "I-I just don't want you to f-forget about me, alright? After you promised not to leave me, and now _I'm_ the one who has to leave," she looked down, trying to hide her tears.

Cordelia pulled her daughter into a hug. "Now, now. Everything's fine. Everyone wants a taste of adventure, so go out there, and be safe. Remember that we're here when you need us, and come home soon,"

"We should have a farewell party before you three leave for your journey," Lucina suggested.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

A few days later, Inigo, Owain and Severa, with all their comrades gathered at the great gates of Ylisse.

"Your mother still needs to nurse herself back to health," Lon'qu explained about Olivia's absence.

"That's understandable, Dad. Promise me that you'll take good care of Mom and little me," Inigo replied.

Lon'qu smiled. "Of course I will."

"I'm afraid that I can never do this anymore, so..." Inigo pulled his father into a hug. Shocked by the contact, Lon'qu was petrified. But his senses came back as quickly as they left, and he returned the hug.

"And before I forget this, here, take these," Lon'qu handed his son a killing edge and a dancer's chain. "Your mother wanted you to remember her, so she gave you her favourite one."

Inigo took the chain and the sword. He then noticed that something was carved on the hilt of the sword. The names of their family were written, and a line of words below that. _May you always shine as bright as the sun._ "You know what, Dad? When I saw you and Mom again, I told myself that I will survive for you two. I was really happy, even though our time together is brief. And so, I promise you, no matter how many years I will take, I'll come home one day. Just wait for me,"

"We will always wait for you, son. Just promise me to come home,"

The other people wished the trio luck and they were ready to set off.

"Oh, and one more thing," Inigo clasped the chain onto his waist.

"What is it, now?" Severa complained. Stahl and Cordelia glanced at each other and began to play their harp.

"This shall be my last dance for you people," Inigo got onto his feet and danced his final dance in Ylisse, the dance he learned from his mother and improvised himself.

* * *

"And that is the end of my story," Laslow concluded.

"So that's how you came all the way to Ylisse? To save the world from Anankos?" asked Soleil, sitting on her bed. Laslow always came every night, telling her stories of his past. Soon she came to know Lucina, Gerome and a few others including her grandparents. Anankos's dragon form was long defeated, and they now lived in the castle in order to serve Xander and Siegbert.

"Yes. It's not incredible, really,"

"But you slayed _two_ dragons! Isn't that awesome? I bet the cuties will swarm around you!" Soleil imagined her father being surrounded by girls, but the thought of her mother stopped that.

"But... I still let my true family die,"

"Come on! You were just a child, and you were younger than I am now! At least you saved the parents of the other you! Wow, that's a bit confusing. Anyways, wipe that frown away, Dad! Let's talk about other things, like how Grandpa's sword inspired my name," Soleil suggested.

"I chose to name you Soleil because I want you to always smile, like the sun. My efforts have not gone to waste, I see," Laslow grinned.

"You said that Mr. Anankos gave you an orb that will take us home. I want to see your parents, so can we go one day?" Soleil suggested.

"Didn't you need to serve Lord Siegbert?"

"I already told him that I might leave one day, and he said that I may do as I wish. He told me to tell him before we go and not to leave without notifying him. What about you, Dad? Have you told Lord Xander about this?"

"Yes, I have. Funny, he also said the same thing. Like father, like son, eh?"

"We're not so different too, don't you think, Dad? We like to have tea with cuties, right?"

"That you are correct, my sweet."

"Anyways, does that mean... we could go to Ylisse tomorrow?"

Laslow chuckled. "Too much haste is too little speed, but then again I too, am excited to see them. Very well, Soleil, we may go tomorrow,"

"Hooray! Should I go ask for Aunt Selena and Uncle Odin to join us? And Ophelia as well?"

"Sure, my sweet. It's getting late now, so please do that tomorrow, alright? Now, go to bed,"

Soleil suddenly grew serious. "Dad, you... won't leave without me, right?"

"I promised to stay with you always, did I not? Now banish the thought, and sleep tight,"

"No! You will sleep with me here, and I'll catch you if you ever tried escaping!"

"I have to sleep in my own bed, you know."

"That means you'll leave without me," Soleil's tears pricked her eyes, she did not hesitate to let them fall. She will never find her father anymore, if he went back to Ylisse without her. Of course she wouldn't want that to happen, even if it meant leaving her dear friends. She would look for more friends in Ylisse, and perhaps join a band of mercenaries.

"Fine, you got me. Where should I sleep?" Laslow was aware that the sight of his daughter's tears will always be the reason why he always lost in literally every argument with her.

Soleil made some space on her bed, and said, "Here, I have a large bed anyways." As her father joined her, she commented, "You have never slept next to me when I was a child. So this is what it feels like, huh. It's so warm and fuzzy..."

"It's an interesting feeling, isn't it? Now, will you believe that I will not leave without you?"

Soleil hugged him tight. "Yeah, I trust you now. Goodnight, Dad."

"Sweet dreams, my eternal sunshine."

* * *

 **Wow, I have never written 3500 w** **ords on a chapter before, so I hope you didn't mind the long chapter! I actually wanted to post this on Inigo/Laslow's birthday, but it was unfinished ._.**

 **Do you want another chapter about Laslow, Selena, Odin, Ophelia and Soleil finally arriving at Ylisse? You can tell me through PM or the reviews! Until next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! A lot of you wanted to see a second chapter, so here it is. I thought of posting just one more chapter, but seeing that it's too long, I decided to make it into two parts. That being said, enjoy the first part of this chapter!**

* * *

The orb worked its magic. They were all blacked out. When they came to their senses, the scent of a fresh meadow filled their noses. Laslow, Odin and Selena opened their eyes, only to see the meadow they always passed by as members of the Shepherds. Tears filled their eyes as they embraced each other, grateful to have returned to this world, their second chance to save their parents from the wrath of the Fell Dragon.

"Thank you, Anankos," they said.

Soleil and Ophelia looked around curiously. "So this is the world where our fathers defeated the Fell Dragon, huh," said Soleil in awe.

"Now that we're here, I really want to unearth the Obsidian Shadow tome that is shrouded in enigma," said Ophelia.

"What's that?" Soleil asked, dumbfounded.

"Legends dictate that it is found in the very crags of a certain mountain in this world, and its power matches the strength of two dragons combined," explained Ophelia.

"Wow, that must be very strong," replied Soleil.

"Indeed it is,"

"Are you girls fit for travel? Ylisstol is quite a distance away, if I may say so," Odin called.

"We're fine, thank you. We're ready to go," said Soleil.

The five-man team walked the path to the capital city of Ylisse. The sun set a few hours later, so they decided to pitch camp. The work was divided for everyone: Selena and Laslow hunted, Ophelia and Soleil looked for firewood while Odin remained to keep watch of all their belongings.

Bear was their find that night. They decided to divide it and have it roasted on a spit. When it was ready, they rationed it accordingly and conversed while they had their meal. They talked, laughed until the last of the conversations died down, and slept, hoping to arrive at their destination as early as possible.

* * *

Soleil tossed around, sleep refusing to take her under its wing. She walked some distance from the camp and lied down on the grass near the woods. She gazed at the embroidery of stars stitched onto the night sky, sparkling. She wondered if her friends were doing alright. Is Ignatius still smiling like a pro even when she's gone? Did Forrest discover new ways to care for his hair? Or the most painful question of all-

Did Future Lord Siegbert already had a retainer to replace her?

It hurt Soleil to have someone other than her to serve him. Sure, she'd met him after they left their respective Deeprealms to participate in the war, but the sense of duty came to her as naturally as dancing was to her father. Laslow served Lord Xander, thus it was only natural for her to serve as Siegbert's retainer.

Siegbert rejected her awkwardly at first, but in time he gradually accepted her as his retainer. They made some mistakes on their friendship, but they learned valuable lessons from each other, and it fortified their relationship. It was vital to have a good relationship with one's liege, after all. Then, Soleil had to choose between continuing to stay in Nohr; or travel to wherever her father would go. True to her promise, she decided to be with her father always, protecting him from whatever harm that will befall him. The consequences of this choice was that she would have to leave all her friends and never see them anymore. She would never see the day Siegbert inherits the throne as the King of Nohr. We all have to make difficult choices in life, it was inevitable. _'If only…'_

"What are you doing here, Soleil?" a gentle voice asked.

Soleil sat up and realized that tears streaked her face. "Ophelia," Soleil wiped her face hastily, "I just don't know why I'm crying right now," she managed to smile.

"It is okay, my friend, you do not need to smile now. I understand how you feel, so go on, cry to your heart's content," Ophelia gazed at the stars. "I wonder what our friends are doing right now,"

"And our mothers too," added Soleil. Under certain circumstances, their mothers were unable to join them.

"I'm sure that they're fine," Ophelia held a Mjölnir tome close to herself. She nicknamed it 'Shadowdarkness', a name that came up in her mind the second she saw it. Her mother bought it for her as a parting gift. It was ironic, giving a lightning tome a name more suited for dark magic. She held it as dear as Missiletainn. "Say, did your mother give you anything?"

Soleil pulled out a locket that was hanging on her neck. The Nohrian crest emblazoned the cover. "She gave this to me before we left,"

Soleil's friends gave her many gifts as well. Forrest gave her a very beautifully decorated comb, reminding her to comb her hair every day. Ignatius gave her a sunflower-shaped hairpin, Percy had given her one of Ace's fallen scales, and so on.

Suddenly, a growl interrupted their stargazing session. The pair sprang up and faced a pack of wolves. Soleil's sword hand instinctively went to the hilt of her favourite killing edge, unsheathing it. She tried to remember what Kiragi had said about wolves, remaining calm was one of the steps.

"W-what should w-we do?" asked Ophelia nervously. She had only fought humans in the past and not one animal. She was not sure how hostile animals behaved. That being said, her only hope was for Soleil to concoct a way out for them both.

"Stay calm, Ophelia. Do you have a fire tome or a Tiger Spirit with you right now?"

"No, I left them back in the camp…"

"Well, I think the tome you have right now works just as fine," Soleil improvised. "Ready your attack, Ophelia,"

Sparks of electricity jumped on Ophelia's hand, growing larger every second. The wolves' eyes widened in shock, their fear apparent. Soleil yelled at them. _'If this doesn't work, then we're done for,'_

The wolves decided to retreat. The girls sighed in relief.

"We should leave now in case they come back. While you're at it, Ophelia, can you undo the spell now?" said Soleil.

The ball of light on Ophelia's hand dissipated. They made their way back to the camp, dreading that it was already raided by the lupines. Based on the adults' undisturbed slumber, they banished the thought. Soleil and Ophelia added firewood to the campfire and stoked it, making some traps as well. They then returned to their sleeping mat and hoped for the best for tomorrow's journey.

* * *

The night was broken by the first rays of sunlight. The former Nohrians broke camp and washed up at a nearby brook that Odin had found on the previous night. The children kept mum about the attack, and upon seeing that no wolf was caught in any of the traps, they concluded that nothing had happened during their sleep.

They continued their journey to Ylisstol. Hours later, the great gates of the capital was in sight.

"Finally! Ugh, I'm tired already," complained Selena.

"Steel yourself, Severa! I hope that your exhaustion won't be too _severe_ when we actually arrive at the city," said Odin.

' _Who's Severa?'_ thought Soleil and Ophelia simultaneously. They also noticed that the adults' hair colour changed. Selena's hair became green; Laslow's into dark brown while Odin's had the least change of all, his merely turned into a paler blonde.

"Who said that you could-" protested Selena.

"Ah, I see that our original hair colour's returned," interrupted Odin. "I wonder if our faces did return into what it used to look like,"

"Severa, you do realize that your favourite hair colour has returned, right?" teased Laslow.

Selena's face flushed. "I-it's not like I loveit or a-anything,"

"Oh? I specifically remember that you said ' _Drat… I really liked that colour of my hair.'_ " said Laslow. "Especially when Mr. Anankos changed it,"

"Do you actually keep tabs of whatever we say to you?" Selena's tone was harsher.

"That feature was only kept for you and only you, milady," Laslow winked.

"You're married and already have a daughter, you know that?"

"Anyways, our faces probably looks like we've gotten slightly older, so I don't see the reason for our faces to be changed," Laslow changed the subject.

"Don't ignore my question, Laslow!" Selena screamed.

' _They sure do enjoy their little secret,'_ thought Ophelia and Soleil, grinning at each other.

* * *

A few moments later, they passed the great gates and ventured into Ylisstol. It was already in the evening, and the night market was already open. Customers were haggling with merchants, a common sight. Laslow and Odin hoped that they could escape from buying anything for Selena.

Ophelia and Soleil could not wait to explore this market. It was similar to the market in Shirasagi Castle Town, but it was held at evenings, like the underground market in Nohr. Men, women and children were all smiles, some of them donning fox masks or opera masks and the others were enjoying the local snacks.

Soleil tugged her father's arm. "May I explore the market with Ophelia, Dad?"

"Yes you may, my dove. When you're done, go to the inn. It's a little late to be in the castle now, is it not?" Laslow replied. "Don't worry, there is only one inn in this city. Do you have enough gold, by the way?"

"Yeah, I have more than enough. Come on, Ophelia, let's go," Soleil beckoned to Ophelia, who has just finished asking permission from her father.

Laslow, Odin and Selena watched as the children disappeared into the crowd.

"Now, it's just the three of us, just like the good old days," said Odin.

"Indeed. Do you want to see how much it's changed?" replied Laslow.

"Hurry up, I've already seen two or three things I really like," said Selena impatiently.

"No! We're not going to buy anything for you!" the men retorted. "You're going to buy it yourself, got that?"

* * *

Ophelia saw many stones and gizmos for sale. Soleil talked to the smitten girls, causing them to give Ophelia a discount. She knew that it probably was not a good thing, but at least they managed to save their expenses.

An assortment of headbands and chokers for sale caught Soleil's eye. She went over to the store, looking at one set to another. She would really like a new one to spice up her appearance. There were so many designs and styles that she wished that she could buy them all. The reminder for her to be frugal did not leave her mind. _'Alright, Soleil. Just buy a set that you really like. You are only allowed to buy one set. No exceptions, okay?'_

"Would you like to try some of them on, miss?" the seller asked shyly. She had pink hair and her sapphire eyes were stunning. She kind of resembled one of the dancers back in Nestra, noted Soleil.

"Sure, I'd really like it! You look very cute, by the way," Soleil still abided by her principle, to not hold back when you see a cute girl, and tell her what you think about her.

"R-really? No one actually thought of me that way," the girl was flattered.

A navy blue headband studded with white stones attracted Soleil. She removed the headband she was donning, strapped it on her belt and tried the new one on. It stood out on her hair, and made her look stunning. She looked into the mirror attached at the stand and immediately decided that she would buy it.

"It suits you a lot, miss! If you like, you could have the matching choker as well," the girl smiled shyly.

"Cool! How much does it all cost?"

"They all cost 95G, miss,"

Ophelia took some coins from her pouch and handed it to the merchant.

"Aww, Ophelia, you shouldn't have," said Soleil.

"No, I insist," Ophelia was firm.

"Why is that? Is it a special day today?" asked Soleil, clueless.

"Today is your birthday, silly! It's the 31st of August," Ophelia laughed.

"Yes, it is indeed the 31st of August," the girl confirmed.

"You bought me a nice tome for my birthday last year, did you not remember?" Ophelia reminded Soleil. "Let me return the favour,"

Soleil thanked Ophelia and also the girl. As they walked a few steps away from the shop, a voice said, "Hey, you're cute. Wanna have some fun together?"

The Nohrians looked behind them to see an unkempt man talking to the pink-haired girl. "You look a bit tired. We should go to an inn so that you could get some 'rest', don't you think?" he looked at her lustily.

"N-no thank you, sir," the girl answered meekly.

"How about I ruin your shop if you dare defy me?" he suddenly became harsh.

"P-please don't do that, sir,"

"Oh, yes I will. I'll ask you again: will you go have some fun with me?" the man asked, gripping her shoulders. The girl began to whimper.

"Shall we take action, Soleil?" asked Ophelia.

"I hate men who patronize women," spat Soleil. "And in broad daylight too! Stay here, Ophelia, while I talk some sense into him,"

"Be careful, my friend," warned Ophelia. Soleil nodded as she walked towards the man.

"Would you kindly let her go, mister?" Soleil addressed the man. The girl looked at Soleil, as though to tell her that she did not need to stick her nose into this business.

"So you wanna join us, eh? Well, no matter, the more the merrier," the man faced Soleil.

"I refuse to join you, so is this girl. Don't you understand? Can't you just leave after she rejects you?" Soleil reasoned. _'I don't want to start a fight here, but if it comes to that, then I'll have no choice,'_

"Then what are you doing here, Miss Nosy Parker?" the man looked irritated.

"Please, just leave her alone,"

A crowd has assembled, Ophelia among them. She hoped that nothing could go wrong. Soleil was always striving for justice. _'If a fight broke out, what should I do? I can't use magic in the presence of the townspeople, lest suspicions arise. Think, Ophelia, think! What would Father do in this situation?'_ She wished that her father was right beside her, offering reassurance and suggestions.

"Fine then. I will give you a challenge: if you manage to land a blow on me, I'll leave. If you don't, then I get to do anything I want with the both of you," the man let go of the girl roughly, grinning his oily grin.

' _No one is going to like this. Sorry, Dad, but it is my duty to relieve damsels in distress. I'm sure you would've done the same, if you were here,'_ thought Soleil. She nodded.

"I'll start first," without warning, the man balled his fists and punched. Thanks to all the training she received back in her Deeprealm and the war, she avoided it easily. All the punches he pulled were futile, and soon, he was tired.

"My turn," said Soleil as she darted towards the man and delivered a punch to his solar plexus. He fell onto the ground, gasping for breath. He didn't look like he will get up anytime soon.

"Are you alright?" she asked the victim.

"Thank you very much, miss!" the girl said, grateful for a saviour to be present. Her expressions abruptly contorted into one of shock. "Behind you!"

' _Drat.'_ Soleil had greatly underestimated her opponent. She turned to face him. The man was brandishing a kukri, jumping towards her. He was already too close for her to draw her sword, nor to dodge. She could do nothing but to close her eyes, awaiting the punishment for her carelessness.

She could hear the crowd's gasps, one of them probably belonged to Ophelia, who stared in horror, unable to do anything because she was a magic user, and by the way, she wasn't a fan of physical combat, so she could not do anything anyway. Soleil thought of her mother, who would never know the fate that befell her only daughter; all her friends that she had ever met; her grandparents that she would never get to know, and finally, the most important of all, her father. She seized the chance to smile once more…

' _Sorry, Dad. We came all the way here, and I messed it up. You'll overtake me in the tea count with cuties in no time,'_

* * *

The man must be a slow hitter, or she might already be dead. Then what would explain the gravity that was still pulling her down? She dared herself to open her eyes. A man in a familiar gambeson and a shoulder guard stood in front of her, facing to her left. Her opponent was flung to the ground.

"What are you doing, assaulting girls in public? Haven't you got a sense of shame?" said Soleil's hero with a smooth voice that would've broken hearts, if not for the fury that resided within his tone. "I'll let you in on a secret. You've chosen the wrong person to pick a fight with. My daughter excels in the art of swordplay and also close-quarter combat, she would've defeated you easily if you did not pull such a dirty trick,"

"D-dad?" Soleil asked, relief spreading throughout her body.

"Yes, my dove?" Laslow replied. "Everything will be fine, I'm here,"

Ophelia joined them. "Are you alright, Soleil? My apologies, I was not able to offer any assistance to a fellow comrade in trouble,"

"I'm fine, Ophelia. Everyone understands that you can't demonstrate your… true powers in public," answered Soleil.

"Now, mister," Laslow addressed the assaulter, "Would you pay for your incompetence or scram?"

The man, shamed, got up and fled, earning some insults kicks from the crowd. They then cheered, and left for their respective tasks.

"Thanks, Dad. I don't want to know what could've happened if you weren't here to help," Soleil beamed.

"Chopped up into pieces, I would assume. Tell me, what had caused you to take such a risky move?" replied Laslow, the former iciness in his tone had gone, just like the assaulter had.

"This cutie over here was bullied by the creep. I didn't want to start a fight, but he started it. I couldn't sit there and watch, could I?"

"Thank you, sir and miss," thanked the girl. "I cannot imagine what could've happened if your daughter were not around to help,"

"You're welcome! Say, I haven't caught your name," responded Soleil.

"My name is Kayla," introduced the girl.

"Nice to meet you, Kayla. That's such a cute name! I'm Soleil, and this is my dad, Laslow, and Ophelia, a friend of mine. If you don't mind, we could have tea together sometime,"

"If you may excuse us, Miss Kayla, we have some places to go. I hope that our paths will cross again one day," said Laslow. "Soleil, Ophelia, let us be on our way,"

Kayla gave Soleil another headband as thanks. Ophelia and her followed Laslow to the inn. On the way there, many people applauded Soleil's bravery to stand up for Kayla. They gifted her many presents. Laslow's jealousy was going off the chart. Hey, he had saved his daughter and no one even acknowledged him! They entered the inn, looking for Odin and Selena.

 **That's it for this chapter. Do you think that Odin and Selena will tease Laslow for being jealous? That might be amusing. Until the next chapter, you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry to have somehow forgotten to update this story. My schedule has been packed, and I couldn't find a good way to end the story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Selena and Odin were chatting on one of the dining tables.

"Ahoy, Laslow of the Azure Skies! I'm glad you found them in time," greeted Odin upon seeing the trio.

They took a seat before Odin noticed a change in Laslow's demeanor. "This obscure aura of yours… What happened when you looked for the children? Did you run off to some girls, Inigo?"

Selena's face betrayed her alarm. "No worries, Severa. Aren't we already back in Ylisse? That means we don't need to hide our identities," reassured Odin.

"Yeah, but it somehow feels weird, being called by our original names," replied Selena.

"Hold it, you mean to say that you've been living with aliases all along?" asked Soleil, remembering Selena being referred to as 'Severa' the previous day.

"That is true, dear Soleil. Has your father never told you about it?" replied Odin.

"Nope, he didn't say anything to that effect. But he did tell me about Ylisse,"

"Soleil, did you buy that many things? That's pretty amazing, I must say," Selena decided to change the subject.

"No, Soleil saved a damsel in distress, and the townspeople rewarded her with the gifts as the troublemaker has been harassing them was vanquished. Laslow did step in before things have gotten awry," explained Ophelia.

"Well well, seems like old Laslow is jealous because his daughter received more attention than he did," teased Selena.

"T-that wasn't it!" exclaimed Laslow, blushing.

"I hit the bullseye," Selena sniggered.

Soleil giggled. "Thanks for saving me back there, Dad. I'd probably be half dead if you weren't there for me. So here you go," Soleil handed her father a box of Gaius's Confect. "Now, turn that frown upside down,"

Laslow brightened up. "Don't be caught up with these skirmishes again, okay?"

"He totally just wants attention," whispered Selena to Odin, who merely chuckled.

"You seem to also have bought many things, Selena," Soleil noticed the mountain of bags around them.

"Of course, I've got generous sponsors around," Selena looked at her companions, who blanched.

Odin and Laslow's eyes were saying, ' _We never even planned to buy the things for her, we aren't even obliged to do so! Now our pockets are empty thanks to this woman over here,'_

The landlady served dinner. "Tuck in, you folks," she said before leaving them alone.

The former Nohrians thanked her. They ate every last morsel of the food, the children tasting something entirely new while the adults were overwhelmed with nostalgia. They discussed about what had happened so far until they were exhausted, retiring to their beds to pass the night.

* * *

Shigure was serenading, sitting on a boulder. Soleil watched him, soothed by his voice and tried to dance to the rhythm. Selkie was nearby, playing with the animals. Velouria joined them, but she was eyeing for the best furball than actually playing with them. Kiragi and Shiro were cooking the chicken the former had just hunted, while the latter was mixing a new sauce to go with it. Siegbert and Forrest were playing chess on a tree stump. Nina was off in a distance, watching the royal princes and drooling. Midori was testing a new salve on Asugi's wounds from a recent battle. Mitama and Dwyer were sleeping under a tree.

That was, until Soleil woke up. She rubbed her eyes, contemplating her unfamiliar surroundings. It looked and smelled nothing like Nohr.

"You're finally awake, my sunshine. Hurry up, breakfast is going to be finished if you don't get ready quickly," said a voice.

She looked at the source and saw her father chiding her. Where was she?

She suddenly remembered something about leaving her friends behind and would never see them again. _Why was that…?_ Then it hit her. She was in Ylisse, which was in an entirely different dimension than her friends.

Soleil got dressed and went to the dining room. There was nothing left on the table. She sighed in disappointment. She would have to power through the morning with an empty stomach.

"Soleil, why are you up this late?" asked Selena, finishing her coffee.

"I must've overslept," answered Soleil.

"Too bad, they're all out of breakfast," Selena shrugged.

"Soleil, my dove, why don't we go outside and have a bite to eat?" suggested Laslow as he approached.

"Don't mind me, enjoy yourselves," Selena waved.

Laslow and Soleil smiled before they vanished into the streets.

* * *

"One can use this as an opportunity to try more of Ylisse's food," said Laslow. "For example, try this steamed bun,"

Soleil took a bite. "How is it, my dove? My mother used to make this the Feroxi way, but I would say that this tastes just as good," said Laslow.

"It's really delicious! I don't suppose they serve this in Nohr," she answered after swallowing.

They passed by a noodle store. "Would you like to have some noodles, Soleil?" asked Laslow.

Soleil nodded as she finished the bun. They took a seat at the wooden tables and ordered the noodles. Soleil had wanted to try the curry noodles, while Laslow ordered his favourite vermicelli.

Curry reminded Soleil of Kiragi, who often hunted in the mornings and turned his catch into curry with the help of his cousin, Shiro. They would share the food around the camp, no matter the people were Hoshidan or Nohrian. What was important to the Hoshidan princes is that everyone has a chance to enjoy the food.

"What seems to be the matter, my daughter?" asked Laslow, noticing his daughter spacing out.

"No, nothing's wrong, Dad. I was just thinking about the others from Hoshido and Nohr. Remember how Kiragi and Shiro would make curry for everyone all the time?"

"Is that why you decided to order curry noodles?"

"Yeah, it reminded me of them,"

The noodles arrived at their table. The curry tasted nothing like the Hoshidan recipe. There was a whole new taste in the curry, but she liked the Hoshidan's more because Kiragi maintained the meat's freshness while Shiro has his own recipe he refined in his Deeprealm. The Ylissean noodles had a saucier flair.

Soleil went back to the inn with her father. Selena was out, presumably shopping again. She has not seen Ophelia and Odin all morning, but she supposed they also need to spend some alone time together. Suddenly, something was put on her neck. It was an intricate heart locket.

She looked at Laslow, who asked, "Do you like it, Soleil? I didn't have the chance to give you this yesterday, so I hope you don't mind if I gave it to you today. Happy birthday, Daughter,"

Soleil pulled him into a hug. "Oh, thank you so much, Dad! I love it so much!"

"Why don't you try opening the locket?"

She opened the locket. It was a drawing of her mother and a strand of her hair on the left side, and a picture of Laslow himself on the other. She was touched. "That was thoughtful, Dad. I can't possibly have a better gift,"

Laslow chuckled. "I'm glad you like it, that is all,"

The landlady who was manning the counter asked, "Are you two siblings? You look so much alike,"

Laslow and Soleil laughed simultaneously. "No, Soleil is my daughter," answered Laslow.

"Oh? But you look so young,"

"It's hard to explain why, actually. I was put in a place where time flows faster than it actually is. So, I look older," said Soleil.

"I'm afraid that's a bit complicated to understand,"

"It's a bit confusing, I'd say, most of the people who go through the same thing struggle when their children grow so quickly," agreed Laslow.

They continued their discussion until Odin, Ophelia and Selena returned.

"Are we all set to go now?" asked Selena.

"Yep, we are," affirmed Soleil.

"Let us embark now, then," proclaimed Odin.

* * *

The Ylissean castle was finally in sight. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"It is not as foreboding as Castle Krakenburg, while it is not oriental like Castle Shirasagi," observed Ophelia.

"We're in Ylisse after all," responded Soleil.

After some more walking, they were at the gates of the castle.

"State your business," said the guard.

"We're here to request an audience with Exalt Chrom," said Odin. "I am Prince Owain of Ylisse,"

"How can you prove your claim?"

"Would this be sufficient proof?" Odin exposed his arm to reveal the brand of the Exalt.

The guard's eyes widened with recognition. "Very well. All of you may pass. Welcome back, Prince Owain," he said jovially.

As they entered the castle grounds, Soleil's eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Ophelia, you're a princess! Did you know about this?"

"Yes, I did. I learned of my lineage just this morning, and the significance of my birthmark," replied Ophelia.

"That's amazing! Do I get to be your retainer?"

"I would allow it if you want to, but I would rather you be my friend, as an equal," stated Ophelia.

"It doesn't matter, we can be even closer friends this way," insisted Soleil.

"All right, then I shall accept you as my retainer, Soleil,"

A blue-haired lord and a certain red-headed Pegasus knight were walking towards them. Selena secretly whooped happily. Chrom did spend more time with _her_.

"Owain, Inigo and Severa, welcome back to Ylisse," greeted Chrom. "I was alerted of your arrival moments ago,"

"Nice to see you again, Uncle Chrom! I see that health is flourishing within you," said Odin.

"I am thrilled to find you likewise. Say, the three of you resemble a trio I met years ago," Chrom stirred up some old memories.

"D-does it? It's probably not us, no," denied Selena. She decided it would be best if it were kept a secret.

Cordelia walked up to Selena and held her tight. "Oh, Severa, I'm so glad you're fine. I thought… I thought after all these years you didn't write to me, you were dead. Oh, thank the gods…"

"Mom, don't you think it's a bit awkward with all the people watching? Because if you aren't I certainly _am_ ," Selena blushed, but she certainly looked happy.

"Sorry, I'm just so relieved you're alive and well," Cordelia seemed to be nearly crying.

"Well, we'll give them some alone time," said Chrom. "Come along, everyone else's in the dining hall,"

The Sheperds have just begun their lunch. When the five people entered, Lissa squealed with joy. "Owain! You're back!" she rushed towards her son, pulling him into an embrace. She then noticed Ophelia.

"Oh, it's you! Didn't we meet some years ago?" she asked. "Ophelia, isn't it?"

"It is I, Ophelia of the Twilight, indeed," nodded Ophelia.

"So that would mean… the mark you mentioned is the Exalt's Brand!" deduced Lissa.

"That would be correct," Relief spread over the Ylissean princess's face.

"Mother, Ophelia is the chosen one to be your granddaughter," said Odin.

"But Owain, my granddaughter couldn't possibly look the same age as me, and the time you were gone wasn't even that long for Ophelia to grow this big," Lissa was bewildered.

"Something happened that was similar to time jumps, Mother. Ophelia was put in a safe haven when she was born, but the time there flows faster than normal," explained Odin.

"Ooh, that's interesting. Come sit with me, Owain, Ophelia, I have so many things we can talk about," Lissa pulled Odin and Ophelia along with her.

"I'm happy that you are alive and well, Inigo," said Gerome when Laslow sat down beside him. Soleil took the empty seat next to her father.

It took him a while to respond. It was still strange, having to respond to the name 'Inigo' after years of responding to 'Laslow'. "Long time no see, Gerome. I see that you've stopped wearing masks,"

"I decided not to wear it since it doesn't make sense if I tried to distance myself anymore," replied Gerome. "Who is that girl next to you? She looks passable to be your sister, given the fact that you two look alike. But knowing that you don't have a sibling, that wouldn't be possible,"

"I'm Soleil, Laslow's daughter," Soleil introduced herself. "My father always talks about you, Mr Gerome. It's nice to finally meet you,"

Before Gerome can say another word, Laslow cut him off. "I changed my name into Laslow when I traveled. So that explains who Laslow is, alright?"

"I see. But I believe I should keep calling you Inigo. By the way, the pleasure is mine, Soleil. How did you manage to age that quickly? You look like you're sixteen or something but your father left almost ten years ago,"

"I was raised in a place where time flows differently than normal. It flows much faster, but it protects us children from the raging war," said Soleil.

"That is quite interesting. I believe Laurent would like to look deeper into this case," nodded Gerome.

Soleil looked around. A woman sat alone in a far corner gave out a dark aura, and a man who gorged the sweets instead of the food caught her attention.

"Dad, why are Rhajat and Asugi here?" she asked.

"Soleil, they are Tharja and Gaius. Yes, they are similar to our Hoshidan allies, and I was surprised myself. But I can assure you, while they share some similarities, they are totally different people," answered Laslow.

"Let us eat now while the both of you fill me in on what has happened," suggested Gerome. And they began to eat.

* * *

Laslow noticed that his parents were not present in the dining hall. That was a curious thing indeed. He explored the castle with Soleil. He saw many of his old friends, and the child versions of them, or even their children. None of his friends' children are as old Soleil, that much was obvious. Of all the children he saw, Inigo was not among them. He had already seen little Owain, Cynthia and Morgan roleplaying as members of the Justice Cabal. Twelve year-old Lucina was mock sparring with an even younger Kjelle.

Suddenly, something hit him from behind. He looked at the offender; Soleil did too. A dark-haired boy, holding a wooden Marth's Falchion, looked guilty and flustered. He seemed to be ten years old. Laslow trembled with recognition. When he was a child, Lon'qu did make him a Falchion as well.

"Inigo?" called Laslow. The boy tensed as he heard his name being called by this stranger he had accidentally hit. Instinctively, he held his sword close to himself.

"Look, Inigo, everything is going to be fine. You can talk to people without being scared. Just face them, and say what's on your mind," said Laslow soothingly.

Inigo took a while before muttering "I'm sorry" and ran towards the opposite direction, to hide behind someone.

Laslow caught sight of a pink-haired dancer wearing Soleil's headband and a man who was a formidable swordmaster. They both stared at him, trying to piece together the former Nohrians' identities.

It was Olivia who had everything figured out first. "Inigo, is that you?" she asked.

Laslow ran towards his parents and hugged them. "Mom, Dad, I'm home,"

They both responded by hugging him back. "Welcome home, Inigo," said Lon'qu.

Soleil herself was bewildered by how young her father's parents were. Then again, he has once told her that his mother died, and that this was his parents from the 'past'.

When they finally released each other, Laslow introduced them to his daughter.

"Mom, Dad, meet Soleil, my daughter,"

"We're too young to be grandparents, Inigo," said Olivia, surprised. Laslow and Soleil laughed awkwardly. "That was a joke, Soleil. We're glad you're both here," she gave her granddaughter a hug.

"How do you even grow so big in less than ten years, Soleil?" asked Lon'qu. He seemed to be comfortable talking to his granddaughter, at least.

Soleil and Laslow took their time to explain the Deeprealms to them.

"That is a very curious system in your new country," commented Lon'qu.

"Why don't we find somewhere to sit before we continue this conversation?" suggested Olivia.

The five of them decided to go outside, at the royal garden. Nowi and Henry were talking to the crows gathered there. They did not seem to mind the newcomers' presence. Seeing Henry reminded Laslow of his fellow retainer, Peri. They both love blood more than anything. It saddened him a little, never getting to see his sadistic friend anymore. She was a really good cook, after all.

"The air here is as refreshing as ever," commented Laslow. He noticed the hole on the wall has not been mended yet.

"Donnel and Sumia did a great job tending to the plants," said Lon'qu.

They all sat on a stone table in a pavilion. The Ylissean architects managed to make the location cool while letting an adequate amount of sun in. Bookworms like Laurent and his mother, Miriel would spend hours poring over tomes, rarely coming outside. They discovered the pavilion to be the perfect place to be reading outdoors, and thus they decided to go there occasionally.

Soleil tried to talk to little Inigo, who was extremely shy at first. He did eventually warm up to his future daughter, feeling safe in the girl's presence. Laslow knew his daughter would succeed in gaining Inigo's trust; she was a pretty charismatic girl. Soleil did not tell Inigo she was (sort of) his daughter, however, to prevent him from being confused. She led the boy to a distance and began to play with him.

"Inigo, I suppose you can tell us where you have been all these years?" Olivia began.

Anankos did not tell the three of them that they could not tell anyone of their adventures to anyone once they have returned. But Laslow wanted to tell his parents of his travels. A voice abruptly broke his train of thoughts. _'Go on, tell them. It is fine now,'_ It was Anankos's voice.

Laslow thanked Anankos silently.

"You used to tell me about three mysterious travelers who were involved in a war. I don't know if you did tell Inigo about this, but one of them was a really good dancer,"

"That story? I did tell little Inigo about that, it was my favourite story, after all," Olivia giggled.

"You said you wanted to meet the dancer if it was even possible," Laslow remembered what his mother told him all these years ago.

"Yes, I did. I trained hard to be like him, to finally match his steps. He smiled through all his pain, and he spread comfort to everyone through his dancing. The dance I taught you when you were a child was actually his favourite routine,"

"What if I told you that it is possible for you to meet him?" said Laslow mysteriously.

"Then I would be honoured to," said Olivia. Lon'qu, who was listening closely, seemed to put the pieces together.

"Son, I believe this is impossible, but don't tell me that you were caught up in the war between Hoshido and Nohr, just like the legend, and you went to Nohr along with Severa and Owain," he decided to test his theory.

"That I did," admitted Laslow.

Olivia gasped. "Wasn't that story a very old legend?"

"Yeah, but Anankos wanted us to join the war to fight for justice. I know this is hard to take in, but he transported us three to that world,"

"You mean you _are_ the flirtatious dancer, Laslow?"

"Yes, Mom. I was referred to as 'Laslow' there,"

"You left this peaceful world to fight in a war in another world," said Lon'qu, his eyes growing sharp. "Are you out of your mind?"

"But Dad, since we have peace here, does it not make sense to try to fight for it in order for another world to enjoy it as well?" argued Laslow.

Lon'qu let out a ghost of a smile. "That was the answer I wanted. It seems like the other me has raised you well,"

"Inigo, that means I have trained so hard, just for you all these years. I couldn't have done it without you to motivate me," whispered Olivia.

"But if you have never taught me how to dance, it would never have motivated you in the first place," Laslow noticed a loophole there. He was also glad that his parents took the fact that he _was_ Laslow without the least bit of doubt.

"That would also explain why there weren't any official records about you after the war. It merely said you vanished along with Soleil," said Lon'qu.

"Because I returned to Ylisse, yes," finished Laslow.

"That does put on a nice chain of events," concluded Lon'qu. "Since you have fought in a war, I believe your skills in swordplay have greatly improved. Care for a spar?"

"This is the first thing you want to do when I return, Dad?" a smile danced on the mercenary's lips. "Very well, your challenge is accepted,"

"There are training swords in your old house, Inigo. I believe we should go home and use those," said the myrmidon.

"Wouldn't my house be dusty and all, Dad?"

"Heehee, we moved in there when you left because we wanted to make it lively when you came home. Baslio and Flavia said it was a good idea. I hope you won't mind, Inigo, and don't worry, we didn't change much of the layout in your house," giggled Olivia.

"That would be great! I've always imagined living with you guys as a happy family, and it finally came true," it brought Laslow to tears.

"Do you want to go home now? Morgan gave us the travelling tome, and it has been really helpful for us to travel to the castle whenever we wanted," Olivia held up the book that stirred up Laslow's embarrassing memories of his amnesia after using that. He cringed in reflex.

Judging her son's reactions, she said, "No worries, Morgan has already made sure that the side effects are completely eliminated,"

"Does that mean you _knew_ what happened to me the first time I used it?" Laslow blushed furiously.

Soleil returned with little Inigo when the three stood up. "Where are we going now?" she asked.

"Home," replied her father with excitement.

* * *

Soleil has been enjoying her days in snowy Ferox. It was quite exhilarating, training with her grandfather in the mornings and going out for tea with some girls with her father afterwards. Her grandmother would sometimes try to teach her some dance steps, and she has been steadily improving. She found a job that paid well and played with Inigo often, him treating her as his big sister.

Morgan visited them once. She had managed to create a tome to let a person travel between worlds. Lucina and Robin used it to travel to a place called Smashville, since the Outrealms did not have sufficient data on the place. She gave one to Laslow, saying that he could use it to travel to Nohr one day. It could only send one person at a time, so he decided to write a note on it and say the incantations to send it to Nohr.

Days later, a knock sounded from the front door. Soleil stopped what she was doing with Inigo and answered the door. What she saw moved her to tears.

"Mom?"

* * *

Some more days passed, and Soleil caught wind that Selena's daughter, Caeldori, and Ophelia's mother arrived at Ylisse safely.

* * *

 **I thank you for taking your time to read this story. I hope it is good, because it was a bit rushed.**


End file.
